Axel and Lioness JoLan and Capoeria Future
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The Serpent's Tail are causing trouble in Landmark City and only Axel and Lioness can save Landmark City and something happens to Lioness. AxelxLioness at the end.


Axel and Lioness Jo Lan and Capoeria Future

Set a year after the 2nd season of Alpha Teens On Machines

It was a dark time in Landmark City the Serpent's Tail had broken every convict out of Talon Penatary and neither the Cops or the Alpha Teens couldn't stop them all.

"This is the worst thing we ever had in Landmark City." Said King.

"Well if Axel wasn't obsessed with finding his Dad we'd have gotten all the criminal behind bars." Accused Hawk.

"IT IS NOT AXEL'S FAULT!" yelled Lioness. "Besides if it weren't for you trying to make yourself famous Axel wouldn't have left the team."

"What?!" asked Shark.

"Axel leave the team?" asked King. "We will never leave to see the day no Axel will come back."

"I hope so I truly hope so." Sighed Lioness.

"Axel will come back he has too." Replied Shark.

"He just has too." Said Lioness getting very upset.

"Axel has gone looking for his Dad guys." Said Garrett. "But he will need you guys help by stopping the other villains then go after Guan and his Ninjas."

"Let Axel find his Dad." Said Hawk.

"HAWK!" yelled Lioness, King and Shark.

Then Paine, Spydah, Flesh, Omega Team, Architect, Reconbo, Optical, Bogey, Magness, D-Zel, Elle, Boon and Fender appeared with their fists out.

"LET'S STOP THEM!" yelled King.

"FOR AXEL!" agreed Lioness.

Then Dragon appeared to help the Alpha Teens.

"My Ex-Master has not only Python but Viper, Cobra and Lancehead out to kill all the Alpha Teens Axel is battling them now but he will need help." He told them.

"I WILL GO ALONE!" called Lioness as she jumped over a wall hurrying to help Axel.

"She just won't get Axel doesn't care about her just his Dad." Groaned Hawk.

"Hawk get over yourself Axel and Lioness can't live without the other besides Jo-Lan and Capoeria do a very good team up." Said King. "I will lead the team to stop the other villains while Lioness helps Axel."

"Agreed." Nodded Dragon.

Meanwhile Lioness found Axel battling Guan and his Ninjas.

"AH MANNING'S GIRLFRIEND!" mocked Guan. "LANCEHEAD, VIPER KILL HER!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" yelled Viper.

"Right Master." Called Lancehead.

"I SO HATE NINJAS WITH SERPENT AND SNAKE NAMES!" yelled Lioness angrily. "AXEL WILL GET HIS FATHER BACK I WILL SEE TO IT MYSELF!"

"I APPRICATE YOU TRYING TO HELP ME LIONESS BUT GUAN WILL KILL YOU AND I CAN NOT BEAR THE THOUGHT OF THAT!" called Axel.

Then Axel Jo-Laned Lioness out of the Ninjas way.

"Sorry Cat but if those two-faced Ninjas kill you I will get more angry." Said Axel.

"I get it Axel but I have a soft spot for you that I want to help you stop Guan." Said Lioness.

"YOU CAN HELP BY GETTING LANCEHEAD AND VIPER AWAY FROM YOU AND GET THEM TO HEAD FOR DRAGON!" called Axel and Lioness agreed.

Soon Lioness got Lancehead and Viper to Dragon.

"I'll take it from here." Called Dragon. "Give Axel this message his Dad is on the fifth floor below us."

"Ok." Agreed Lioness and hurried to help Axel.

Meanwhile Guan, Cobra and Python battled Axel.

"SUPER JO-LAN!" yelled Guan and shot Axel off the roof!

"OH NO!" cried Shark.

Then Axel fell out of sight.

Soon all the villains were arrested along with Viper and Lancehead.

"Axel didn't die in vain let's stop Guan, Python and Cobra." Called King.

"Axel would have wanted it that way." Said Shark.

"Give me a boost King." Instructed Hawk.

Soon Lioness found out.

"Tell me it isn't true." She begged to Garrett.

"I'm afraid so Lioness our Axel is gone." Said Garrett.

"Oh no!" cried Lioness.

Then Rachel came in.

"Li, Garrett Axel is alive in the med office at Lee Industries." She said.

"First I need to do some payback on Guan." Said Lioness and somehow she teleported to the Landmark City Airport where Guan, Python and Cobra were.

"LEONE YOU ARE A PAIN!" yelled Guan.

"I HATE THAT WORD NOT TO MENTAIN I HATE YOU FOR HURTING AXEL!" yelled Lioness as she did both Capoeria and Jo-Lan on Cobra.

"HOW THE HELL!" yelled Cobra.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL I'M DOING THIS BUT I WILL GET YOU FOR RUINING AXEL AND MY LIVES!" yelled Lioness and she kicked Python.

"YOU ARE LOVE SICK!" yelled Python.

"NO NOT LOVESICK JUST A GIRL WHO LOVES A GUY WHO WILL EVEN FIGHT A BATTLE FOR HIM!" yelled Lioness and took off Python's mask. "Emma O'Hara?"

"That is who I was now I am Python and you are dead." Growled Python.

Soon Lioness and the unmasked Python battled until Lioness cuffed Python.

"Just you and me Guan." Said Lioness and they battled. "SUPER JO-LAN!"

Soon Sebastian Manning appeared.

"You will pay for killing my son Guan." He said.

"Axel is alive for now but Guan will pay for injuring Axel." Said Lioness and she punched Guan hard before cuffing him.

At Lee Industries.

"Lioness is a Jo-Lan-Capoeria hybrid." Said Garrett.

"You can do both?" asked Sebastian.

"Probably because of me Dad." Smiled Axel.

"Axel is just one big pin-cushion." Smiled the Hardlight Ghost of Mr Lee.

"Oh!" smiled Lioness and hugged Axel. "You and me are the future of Jo-Lan and Capoeria Axel."

"We sure are you and me the future of both Jo-Lan and Capoeria." Smiled Axel as he held Lioness so closely that he knew he had a crush on the right girl.

The End


End file.
